plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Night
Summoned: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Survival: Day |after = Survival: Pool}} Survival: Night is the second level of Survival Mode introduced in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Being set in Night, the objective of this game is to survive five waves of zombies with one flag given for each wave. Difficulty *Regarding zombies, this level is not very different from the first Survival level. The zombies are the same, so the same strategies should be used. In fact, it is only harder because of its nighttime setting. *Sun-shrooms are the ideal sun-producing plant for this level. The player can replace them with Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers later on, but this will be extremely tedious and unnecessary. *The player does not need to stray far from mushrooms to complete this level. All night obtained plants along with Magnet-shroom and Gloom-shroom are perfect for advancing further. *To avoid craters on the lawn, the player can replace Doom-shroom and opt with something less powerful, like Cherry Bomb. *During a huge wave, a new grave will automatically spawn, thus the players should always bring a Grave Buster with them (Imitater Grave Buster too, if the player desires) even if they had already destroyed the previous ones. The player should not forget about the fact that the graves will destroy any plants that are on its tile too. *Cob Cannons are undesirable in this level, as the nighttime setting and its high sun cost will slow the speed that the player can build its defense, allowing the zombies to pass through if they are too focused on bringing them out. Icons SurvivalNight.png|PC icon Night DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Night ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies Strategy by First flag Plant many Sunflowers and Puff-shrooms as soon as possible and use the Grave Buster to remove graves After first flag Then, plant two Gloom-shrooms and two Garlic (two if Pole Vaulting Zombies appear) in the second and fourth lanes. Plant some defensive plants the other three lanes. You can plant Tall-nuts, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks to increase your defense. Pumpkins and Magnet-shrooms are unneeded. It should look like this when you're done: Note: The money bag is on top of a Garlic. Remember to bring the Grave Buster to remove graves. You will start with five graves. An extra grave will always pop out on one patch on the lawn. They pop out whenever a huge wave starts, so ambush zombies will always appear. If the lawn is full of plants, one plant will be removed and the grave will still pop out. Jackninja5's Strategy First step Have you ever learned that Scaredy-shrooms are useful? I have. Want a bet? Do this Survival Mode level. If you have ten slots, you are using every nocturnal plant which is not aquatic. Plant: *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Scaredy-shroom *Magnet-shroom (optional; probably should have it) *Hypno-shroom (optional) *Ice-shroom (optional) *Doom-shroom (optional) *Gloom-shroom (optional) Don't use any Gold Magnets. Focus on Sun-shrooms (two columns) and Puff-shrooms first. Plant Scaredy-shrooms in the third column for Conehead Zombies. Use Grave Busters and replace Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms. Here are three planting diagrams: This diagram (first time): S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS S S SC PS PS PS Second diagram: S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS S S SC FS PS PS Third diagram (do this in the second flag if not completed): S S SS FS PS FS S S SS FS PS FS >S S SS FS PS FS S S SS FS PS FS >S S SS FS PS FS *S = Sun-shroom *SS = Scaredy-shroom *FS = Fume-shroom *PS = Puff-shroom Don't replace the Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms in the fifth column. Step 2 Create the third diagram above. But choose these: *Fume-shroom *Imitater Fume-shroom (don’t have an Imitater? Use a Jalapeno) *Magnet-shroom *Grave Buster *Gloom-shroom *Pumpkin (optional) *Squash (optional) *Hypno-shroom (optional) *Ice-shroom (optional) *Doom-shroom (optional) After the third diagram, you will now know about the fifth column. Replace the Puff-shrooms with Magnet-shrooms, kill Football Zombies, and upgrade the front Fume-shrooms to Gloom-shrooms but not the Fume-shrooms in the fourth column. Just do this and use the optional plants if needed. The diagram should look like this: S S SC FS MS FS S S SC FS MS GS S S SC FS MS GS S S SC FS MS GS S S SC FS MS FS *MS = Magnet-shroom *GS = Gloom-shroom Step 3 Plant: *Gloom-shroom *Grave Buster *Anything else besides Gold Magnets The last two Fume-shrooms at the front should be replaced by Gloom-shrooms. Step 4 Plant these: *Grave Buster *Pumpkin *Fume-shroom (in case) *Gloom-shroom (in case) *Anything but Gold Magnet If a Backup Dancer eats a Gloom-shroom, just plant another Fume-shroom and upgrade it. Use Pumpkins on Gloom-shrooms and do this in the final step if incomplete. Finale Plants: *Grave Buster *Magnet-shroom (in case) *Pumpkin *Anything but Gold Magnet Put Pumpkins on Magnets due to the Pole Vaulting Zombies. Tomtomdevil's Strategy Plants: *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Grave Buster *Wall-nut or Tall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Gloom-shroom (if you don't have it, use Doom-shroom and if you have nine seed slots) *Jalapeno (if you have ten seed slots) Quickly plant Sun-shrooms and Puff-shrooms ASAP. When you finish planting two columns of Sun-shrooms, use Grave Busters to destroy graves. Then plant three columns of Fume-shrooms. When there are Buckethead zombies, plant a column of Magnet-shrooms. After that, plant a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. Use instant-kill plants whenever you are in trouble. Monopolypark's strategy Plants needed: *Sun-shroom *Imitater Sun-shroom *Potato Mine *Squash *Fume-shroom *Pumpkin *Puff-shroom *Grave Buster *Starfruit Note: Squash, Potato Mine and Puff-shroom are needed in this process. Plant Sun-shrooms as fast as you can in the three leftmost columns. In column five and six, plant Fume-shrooms that are guarded with Pumpkins. Eliminate the graves as fast as possible. In column five, plant Starfruits. In flag two, plant Spikeweeds in the front most three columns. Also, replace all of the Sun-shrooms with Starfruits. Gallery Survival Night.JPG|By BUL9 standard Night layout.png|This strategy is compatible with Night levels in Adventure Mode and Survival: Night 2014-09-03 143023.png| 's strategy 7-Gloom, Magnetic and DISgusting Survival Night Strategy.jpg| 's old strategy IMG 0773-1-.PNG| 's strategy Screen Shot 2015-05-16 at 2.07.17 pm.png|By IMG_0237.PNG|By SN 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName SN 2.png|First flag SN 3.png|Second flag SN 4.png|Third flag SN 5.png|Fourth flag SN C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName IMG_0336.PNG|Mushed Room (Get it?) by EpicGamer23468 Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Survival - Night (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.55|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Survival Night Gameplay Playthrough How would you rate Survival: Night's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Normal Survival Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels